Broken Strings
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: Death is only a phase everyone goes through but the love remain strong in the hearts of those who remain. See how even death cannot tear a their love with each other.


**BROKEN STRINGS**

**Author's Note: I made another one shot! Yay! *grin* This is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers of my fics especially ****Completely Opposite****. Thank you very much for the support. Anyways, I kind of liked this song. It was an awesome song! Though it was also a tragic one. So on with the story. And don't forget to drop a review.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* So yea I'm a 14 year old teenager who created Naruto just a couple years ago .. *cough* Riiiiiight...**

It was a boring sunny morning for me. I was walking in the corridors with my dear close friends and best friends. It was actually very silent while we were walking when we suddenly heard a scream. I was a little startled when I heard a girl's piercing scream.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled.

Then many screams and shouts had followed. They we're screaming some names that really are very familiar to me.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WE LOVE YOU!" I heard a slut screamed on top of her lungs.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! MARRY ME!" another whore screamed. I rolled my eyes. The most famous guys in our campus had just arrived in our school.

The girls made a big space for _the_ Ice Block Prince, Sasuke Uchiha and _the_ Prince Charming, Naruto Uzumaki. They are the most famous and the most handsome and I may say, the hottest boys in our campus. They even had a fan club and my close friend here, Ino Yamanaka, was the president.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend asked her.

Ino shook her head. "I resigned, yesterday."

"Why?" TenTen asked.

A grinned form in Ino's lips. "I love Shika-kun more."

I chuckled at the blushing face of Shikamaru. Who wouldn't blush? You being love more before the two most elite students in this campus. That's a privilege.

"Ehem. Alert. Alert." I heard TenTen had a false cough.

I turned my head on my right side. There was Sasuke Uchiha, looking at me with those fascinating onyx eyes. I looked at him back and we had our staring moment.

**Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again**

No one saw it, but he gave me a small sad smile. And I can fell my heart breaking into two pieces. I can feel my heart beating so fast but at the same time slow. I can feel my intestine to be out in my stomach. I can feel the tears in the tip of my eye ready to fall. I shook my head, glared at him, and looked away.

**But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything**

Hinata held my hand. I looked at her then smiled my fake smile. I have been using this smile for a month now and it had been a good mask for me to hide those pains and tears that had been the only thing that I have felt since we broke up.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is my ex boyfriend, my ex lover and my ex _best friend._

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked me.

I nodded. "Yea," I made my smile bigger. "Let's go."

They all nodded and we started to go to out next class.

**When I love you,  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself**

When we arrived at the classroom, we immediately went to our respected places. And to my displeasure, I am seated beside him.

Kakashi arrived after a minute we all arrived. He started his class and we talked about poems. He babbled things that I wasn't even listening. I was sleepy right now and because of that, I had my little slumber that I truly regret.

"_Sasuke, I… have something to tell you." Sakura stammered._

_Sasuke was reading his book. Noticing Sakura's voice, he closed his book and looked at her. They are in their Sakura tree. Their tree. The place where they swore to be together forever. Where they confessed their loves from each other. Where they can show their love from each other and the place where they'll have their broken hearts._

"_What?" Sasuke blankly said._

"_I think…this isn't…working." She said while trying to stop those tears that are threatening to burst out in her eyes._

_Sasuke was silent. Sakura did not wait for Sasuke's reply. She continued what she wanted to tell him._

"_We…I…think this isn't good for us…anymore…" she said softly "I…TenTen and Neji had just broke up…Your mom and my mom…loathed each other…" tears are now falling in her eyes. "Naruto and Hinata…hated each other now…"_

"_What—do…you mean?" he asked her, fearing of what he'll hear next._

"_We…need to...break up." She was trembling when she said those words._

"_Tell me, you're joking." Sasuke sat up and held Sakura's shoulder. "Tell me."_

**When I'm speaking,  
It's the voice of someone else**

_Sakura let her self be freed in Sasuke's grasp and shook her head. "No, I'm not." She calmed her self. "This isn't right anymore. I…don't want to hurt our self anymore. This…isn't…right."_

"_Sakura," he held her chin and made her looked at him. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_She avoided Sasuke's eyes and titled her head._

"_Tell me straight from the eyes!" Sasuke shouted._

_She made an emotionless face and looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes. _

"_No, I don't love you anymore." She coldly said._

**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not  
enough to make it all okay**

_"You're right." Sasuke emotionlessly said. "We aren't meant to be. I never really love you. You're just a slut in my life. You, your mom and your brother and your best friend, they're just a pest in my life, our life. So fine! FUCK OFF! I don't need you anymore!" he coldly and harshly said to her._

_Sakura slapped his face very hard. She looked coldly at her. "You know Uchiha, you'll regret saying those words. And I promise, you'll regret loosing me because you can never find someone like me, who is very stupid for loving someone like you." With that she ran away from him._

"Sakura,"

I was startled when someone called me. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who called me. And it was Kakashi, damn.

"Sensei…"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." I sighed. "But because you and Uchiha slept in my class, I want you to both make a poem and present it 10 minutes before the class ends, ok?"

I groaned. I hate poems. "Fine." I muttered.

Sasuke groaned as well. Well, we both hate poems, so much.

I started to write poems and I'm not sure if what to write. Then I got an inspiration. Oh well, it's the only choice.

After 20 minutes, I was finished with my poem writing. Oh god, it really sound sucks. Then Kakashi smiled at me. "Shall we?" he said.

I stood up and went in front of the class. I sighed then held my notebook tight.

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your  
heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**

Here I am without you. Like always.  
I miss you always. Yet this time I think it will never be.  
I had you once, twice. Time and time again. I love you.  
I love you too much to tell you no.  
I love you too much to let you go.  
I never left you because I love you, I always thought like the past  
maybe we would end up together again. Yet I guess not.  
Your love was once for me but not anymore.  
You hurt me, I hurt you. I can't change the past either can you.  
Sometimes people change but I guess we'll never know.  
What you do is what you do but while you where gone

I always loved you even if you think not.  
I don't want to lose but if you want to call it quit then I guess I lost you.  
Just remember i love you and I'll always be here for you.  
Whenever you need some one, call me.  
Whenever you want some one, I'll be the one you can come to.  
I'll come to you.  
I love you.

I sighed when I finished my poem. And now tears are now visible in my eyes and it was ready to fall. I look in Sasuke's eyes. He was looking at me with those sad eyes of his. Then I cleared my throat then smiled. You know, sometimes you just have to smile, pretend that every things okay, hold back the tears and just walk away.

**Well the truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**

**RING! RING!**

When the bell rang, I immediately went to the Girl's CR. I can't handle it anymore. I just wanted to let all my tears burst so I can feel the numbness again. The feeling that I have just felt through out this month and maybe until I die.

I put my hand in my mouth, trying not to sob. What if someone will hear me and report it to Hinata? She'll kill me. She wanted me to open up but I just can't. I don't want her to see I'm weak. To see me crying like a little child who lost its favorite toy.

I leaned my back in the wall and wiped my tears but every time I do it, tears just still kept flowing freely. I can feel the wetness in my face. Why can't I just forget him? I wanted this thing. I wanted him out of my life, but why can't I be happy?

**Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us**

I slapped my self. Yea, I know. You think I'm stupid but yes I did it. I slapped my self hard. Forget him, Sakura. Forget his name, his face, his kiss and his embrace. Forget the way he used to talk to you, to look at you with those loving onyx eyes. How he called you nicknames that annoys you so much. Forget the way he calls your name, lovingly. Forget the first time you made him laugh and smile. Forget the sweet words he says on you. Forget the way he said that he love you so much.

That won't happen again, Sakura. No, it won't.

**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last  
train when it's too late**

I calmed my self down. I needed to go the cafeteria right now before Hinata will search for me. I washed my face and wiped those wet features in my face. I smiled in front of the mirror and went out to the CR.

When I closed the comfort room's door I felt someone's presence in my back then I felt someone grab my wrist.

I looked at that someone and it's Sasuke.

"Uchiha?" I gasped.

"Let's talk." He coldly said.

He drag me to our Sakura tree. It's been a long time since I've went here. I have avoided this place a long time now, for the fear to remember every moment that I spent with him, here in this place.

He stopped walking when we arrived their, I stopped also. He let go of my wrist and face me.

"What do you want from me?" I coldly said while glaring from him.

**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not  
enough to make it all okay**

He sighed. "I can't take this anymore! I…still love you so much Sakura and I missed you more than you'll ever know." He stated clearly.

I was a bit taken aback of what he confessed from me. Am I dreaming? Does he really miss me?

"Sasuke…"

"I know, I've hurt you but I swear, I never meant those words. I was just upset and angry when you said those words to me." he sadly said.

Is this really Sasuke Uchiha in front of me?

"Sasuke?" was all I can say. "I…I…"

He held my hands and my heart started to beat fast. "Do you still love me?"

I sighed. Time for confessions. "My plan…was to forgive and forget. To forgive my self on loving you and forget that I have loved you." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "But neither one of them, I can't accomplish."

He smiled, the smiled that I missed so much. He hugged me tight and kissed my lips. Oh, how I miss this kisses and hugs. I respond in the kiss. I love dearly. Then we broke the kiss.

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your  
heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell something that ain't real**

"But…" I started. "We can't be back together."

His smiled turned upside down. His hand fell into my arms and his happy eyes turned into a dull one.

"Why?" he asked me.

Guess I need to tell him everything. "Sasuke," I started. "I have…leukemia," I said.

**Well the truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**

He was frozen on my confessions. Yes, I have leukemia and I was going to die. I only have a month or so to live.

"Is…that the reason…why…" he trailed off.

I nodded. "Yes, that's the main reason."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears are now dropping in my chocolate eyes. "Because…I don't want…to hurt you…"

I held his hands and dropped it. I tiptoe and leaned closer to his face. I kissed him in the lips, my last kiss.

"I love you," I softly said. "I love you so much."

I know it would hurt so much to tell him that I still love him but I never regret it. I want him to know before I die that I love him. I love him yesterday, today and tomorrow.

"I love you too." He answered. I smiled at him. "I can…I can be with you even if you…"

I cut him off. I shook my head. "No, Sasuke. I want you to be happy. Don't just waste your time just to be with me. I'm going to die. I want you to spend the rest of your life happy with someone else." I smiled and hugged him. I immediately let him go. "I will always be your guardian angel. I love you even if I'm with God."

I started to run away from him. And I was now crying and sobbing again. It hurts me so much to leave him like that. He was hurt and I am also. We are both broken right now but I know he can move on. I want him to be happy. I don't deserve him.

**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)**

I arrived in my house. My mother saw me crying and she ran towards me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked me.

I shoved her away and ran up to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I closed the binds and curtains. I grab the frame; it was my only photo with Sasuke and I. I lay down in the bed while crying. I looked at the photo and hugged it.

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your  
heart don't want to feel  
I can´t tell you something that ain't real**

"Sasuke," I sobbed his name.

All I can feel right now is pain, numbness and hurt. I just wanted to die right now so I can't feel the pain. They were right, love is slowest form of suicide. God, just kill me and so I can stop feeling this pain.

I heard my phone ringing over and over again. Maybe it's Hinata or Sasuke or I don't know. Then my mom kept banging the door and shouting to me to open it. But I don't care of what they're doing. I just want this pain go away. I just don't care anymore.

**Well truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**

I can feel my heart pumping so hard, beating so fast. I can feel my blood rushing so fast. I can't breathe. I held the frame so tight and hugged it on my chest. I also pressed my chest. I can't breathe. Is this a sign?

I looked at the frame and a small faint sad smile appears on my face. I kissed it and hugged it back.

"I love you Sasuke." was all my last words before I went to my deep sleep that I am sure I'll never woke up _again_.

**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again**

**Author's Note: *sniff* I don't really like tragic endings but oh well .. Blame it on my hand. It was the one who type this tragic story. So uhh .. I was thinking that maybe I should make a sequel to this but base on Sasuke's POV. But I need your opinions. Do I have to make a sequel or not? And don't forget to review guys.**

" _For a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone. "_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


End file.
